1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible driving tool, and more particularly to a convertible driving tool including a convertible or changeable structure for allowing a driving tool head or driving cartridge to be easily and quickly and readily attached or mounted or secured or coupled to the tool handle or disengaged from the tool handle, and for allowing the driving tool head or driving cartridge to be easily and quickly and readily changed or replaced with the new ones.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical driving tools comprise a driving tool head or driving cartridge pivotally or rotatably attached or mounted or secured or coupled to the tool handle for allowing the driving tool head or driving cartridge to be rotated or driven or actuated by the tool handle.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,299 to Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,555 to Whitley, U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,982 to Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,048 to Chiang, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,993,998 to Kao et al. disclose several of the typical driving tools each also comprising a driving tool head or driving cartridge pivotally or rotatably attached or mounted or secured or coupled to a tool handle for allowing the driving tool head or driving cartridge to be rotated or driven or actuated by the tool handle.
However, the driving tool head or driving cartridge is normally solidly attached or mounted or secured or coupled to the tool handle with one or more fasteners and/or one or more retaining rings such that the driving tool head or driving cartridge may not be disengaged from the tool handle, and such that the driving tool head or driving cartridge may not be changed or replaced with the new ones, when required. For example, when the old or previous driving tool head or driving cartridge has been damaged, or when the old or previous driving tool head or driving cartridge is not the required size or dimension or standard and is required to be changed or replaced with the new ones that include the required size or dimension or standard.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional driving tool devices.